


Me and You: Setting in a Honeymoon

by Helena_Hathaway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adorable, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Horny!Frank, Humor, Just Married, M/M, Married Sex, One Shot, Seriously turn back now if you don't like fluff, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Gerard, Wedding Night, Weddings, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway/pseuds/Helena_Hathaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerard One-shot. It’s their wedding night. They make it special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and You: Setting in a Honeymoon

There were so many awful things about the last two weeks. Yes, it’s true that today was the happiest day of Frank’s life or whatever and all that shit, but it had been agonizing. Each day was a Sisyphean nightmare of want and need, and he’s hated it so much. 

Every part of it was like holding in a sneeze. He’s needed to _sneeze_ for two weeks, and not been allowed to and if he doesn’t fucking _sneeze_ soon then he’s going to murder somebody. He’d probably murder Gerard to be perfectly honest.

Today, while it has been the best day of his life, has also been hell. Gerard had kept whispering things in his ear that would make a suburban Christian mother faint. He was milking it, while he still had Frank on his toes like that, because he’s far better at controlling himself apparently.

Still, there is something really truly remarkable about a wedding. When you look at the two people up at that altar, doing the whole ‘I do’ shtick, everyone in the room simultaneously thinks, “They’re both getting laid tonight.”

Frank’s dying. He’s got a serious case of blue balls. Sure he’s happy about it all, and he understands why Gerard made the decision, but he just really wants to get into the guys pants. Kissing Gerard at the altar, all he’s really thinking about is getting in Gerard’s pants. As they cut the cake, all he thinks about is getting into Gerard’s pants. First dance, he’s still thinking about it.

The number of impure thoughts in Frank’s mind the entire day would shock a statistician.

“Have you been good, Frank?”

“Physically? Yeah. Mentally? Not so much.”

Gerard smiles at him, “I’m actually a little astounded that you managed.”

“Well thanks for the confidence. Did _you_ cheat? In the shower maybe?”

“Nope, but I’ve always been a little more contained than you.”

“I hate you,” Frank replies quietly.

“Then why’d ya marry me?” Gerard teases, and takes Frank’s hand. He rubs his thumb softly against Frank’s purlicue, and his eyes seem to hypnotize Frank into incoherency.

“You’re so cute when you’re speechless,” Gerard chides warmly, and he places his other hand on the side of Frank’s head to feel the two of them closer. 

His hand is warm against Frank’s skin, and he wishes Gerard would use that hand to pull him in for a kiss, but he doesn’t do that. He just looks down at Frank and smiles.

“What’re you waiting for? It’s been two fucking weeks!”

“I am aware of how long it’s been. I set the parameters after all.”

“I just...” Frank struggles to find the right words, “want you so much.”

“And you have me,” Gerard reminds him and he removes the hand on Frank’s cheek to show off the band around his ring finger, “for forever.”

“I keep pinching myself about that. I just can’t believe it’s real. You’re so far out of my league, but I got you,” Frank rambles. 

“You say that as if you caught a fish. Besides I am surely not out of your league.”

“’Course _you’d_ say that.”

Gerard puts his left hand on Frank’s neck and replies intently, “I don’t lie.” 

Finally he kisses Frank, and even despite the few inches that Gerard ducks his head, Frank still has to strain himself to reach an agreeable height.

He doesn’t remove his hand from Frank’s but he does lightly get them both to sit down on the bed. It’s awkward for Frank because his leg dangles off the side and the other gets caught under his thigh. Gerard is elegant and perfect as always.

“I feel like I belong to you now,” Frank blurts, when taking a breath.

“Ugh, that is such a disgusting word. You don’t _belong_ to anyone. The act of something belonging to anyone associates said article as property. I am putty for you, because you can make me feel whatever emotion you wish with your words or actions, but I don’t belong to you. Humans don’t belong anywhere but under the influence of gravity. That being said though, I would rather be with you than anywhere else in the world.”

“How do you just say smart things like that without thinking about it?” Frank asks.

Gerard shrugs.

“You know this isn’t really sexy talk,” Frank jokes.

“You’re right,” Gerard chuckles.

“I want tonight to be special, because I’m going to remember this day for the rest of my life,” Frank whispers, as Gerard presses his forehead against his own.

“Yeah, I totally agree with you. How do you want to do this then?”

“Oh god Gerard, call me stupid or deprived or whatever, but it just feels so impersonal to just... well you know. I mean we’ve fucked a thousand times but this is our wedding night!”

“You’re adorable Frankie, not stupid,” Gerard rolls his eyes, “tell me what you want.”

“I, um, well I want you to seduce me.”

He grins, “Shouldn’t be too hard. You’re a horny little bastard after all.”

Frank pretends to consider his words before nodding playfully. 

“You’re a dork,” Gerard sighs.

“Who you’re stuck with now,” Frank jokes.

“I wouldn’t say stuck so much as blessed with.”

“Oh you,” Frank teases obnoxiously which makes Gerard laugh.

“I don’t understand you. You were so anxious to jump me for fourteen days and now all of a sudden you want to wait a bit? You’re just weird.”

“Never say you don’t like it though.”

Gerard’s eyes glint, “the thought never even crossed my mind.”

He smiles and brushes the hair out of Frank’s face to look at him. He’s still a bit stunned that today is real. The last few months planning for this one day and nothing went wrong. He’s actually here, actually with Frank who’s actually his husband. It seems, like Frank said, unreal. The number of people who would object to their marriage and yet here they are. 

“Today has been perfect,” Gerard says finally, and he adjusts himself to look more directly at Frank. He’s sitting further from him then he’d like but Frank’s leg is jutted out in an awkward position so he can’t get any closer.

“So was every day of the past four years.”

“You’re right,” Gerard smiles remembering when they met. He’s never going to complain about lines at the DMV ever again that’s for sure.

“Oh my god, just think about it,” Frank starts looking amused, “everyone we know thinks we’re doing it right now.”

“Well why don’t we?” Gerard teases.

“Eager are we? I thought you were supposed to be the composed one.”

“The things you do to me though Frankie,” he shakes his head. “How do I play this then? What do you want me to do?”

“I told you!” Frank says.

Gerard shrugs and loosens his annoying tie before discarding it all together. He looks at Frank who’s giving him an expectant, and slightly evil expression.

“You know the great thing about neckties is that you can do this,” Gerard says, and grabs Frank by the red tie around his neck and pulls him to his lips. His fucking knee is in the way though so Gerard grabs Frank’s leg and pulls it away from his body. Frank’s leg is now wrapped around the back of Gerard, resting on the bed, with his other still dangling off the side. He decides it’ll be more comfortable just put the other leg around Gerard’s body.

The action pulls them both closer and makes it much easier for Gerard to control Frank. He’s in a precarious position because he’s swathed himself around Gerard and exposed himself to vulnerability. 

Gerard’s much better than that though. Yes it’s true he can easily win Frank over by just feeling up his crotch but he’s creative. There are so many other things that drive Frank crazy.

He pulls away as soon as he strikes up a plan, and Frank whimpers at the loss of contact. He whimpers even more when Gerard actually stands up, leaving him sitting almost cross-legged on the bed.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Because it’s too easy,” Gerard says.

Frank mopes, “There’s nothing wrong with easy, though.”

“True but it’s not special.” He looks at Frank for a few seconds which makes his cheeks turn a pinkish color.

“You look so beautiful right now,” Gerard says quietly, and he has to take a moment to catch his breath while looking at Frank. He glows, like the most perfect candle in the world. Warm and bright.

“What are you looking at?” 

“You,” Gerard replies fondly. He stays still for another moment before remembering that he’s still completely dressed in a suit, so he takes the jacket off and places it on a chair, before looking back at Frank. Frank does the same and throws the tie aside, much to Gerard’s displeasure but he doesn’t say anything as he walks around the side of the bed and takes a seat near the head.

Frank is still sitting at the foot of the bed, but he doesn’t move because Gerard said he didn’t want it to be that easy. 

“So honeymoon starts tomorrow,” Gerard says completely steering the topic off somewhere that Frank is more than a little confused by, but he’s sure Gerard is plotting something up in that pretty little head of his.

“Yep. And we’re going to have a lot of sex,” Frank answers and bats his eyelashes.

“Sounds good,” Gerard smiles. “Do you know how many times I wanted to just pull you away from the reception and yell ‘peace out bitches’?” 

“The thought occurred to me as well, just not in so much detail.”

Gerard chuckles and then falls back on the bed, splaying the tips of his black hair across the sheets. Frank turns around to look down at the collapsed Gerard and smiles at him. He sits on his legs casually, and looks down at Gerard whose hands are under his head in a relaxed manor.

“Do you remember our first date?” Gerard asks, looking up at Frank.

“No I’ve completely forgotten,” Frank answers sardonically.

“Well allow me to refresh your memory. You were wearing a dumbass band T-shirt and brought me to a coffee shop where you promptly spilled coffee on yourself.”

“Yeah I remember that. I can’t _believe_ you went out with me again.”

“I thought you were cute. I still think you’re cute, but you just looked so mortified after that I would’ve felt awful for kicking you to the curb.”

“Thanks for the sympathy date,” Frank answers, “But don’t you remember our _next_ date? Where you took me to the park and got scared off by a squirrel that was next to you on the park bench?”

“That was a demonic squirrel, okay?” Gerard says, but Frank laughs at him, and this leads to Gerard scrunching his nose and trying to pretend he’s angry with Frank for laughing. 

“Or the time you locked the keys in the car when we were about to go see a play, and started crying because you thought I hated you.”

“How about that time when you got your fingers stuck in those fucking Chinese finger traps?” Gerard recalls.

“Says the guy who got stuck in a pair of skinny jeans because they were too tight around the ankles.”

Gerard snorts remembering that, “oh god that was the worst. I can’t believe you married such a loser.”

“Yeah you’re right. I should’ve reconsidered.”

“Ha ha,” Gerard says monotonously.

“But hey, don’t you remember what happened after we had to cut you out of those jeans?”

“That,” Gerard enunciates, “was one hell of a night.”

“Permanently scarred your neighbor though,” Frank replies. She was a little old lady, and maybe a bit too old to have heard the events of what followed.

“We should permanently scar more people,” Gerard says dreamily. “Like maybe the people in the next room.”

“You think?” Frank asks, and he leans down to kiss Gerard. It’s a weird angle to kiss him, but they make it work.

“Our best date,” Gerard says, between breaths, “was the one where we got kicked out of that fancy-shmancy restaurant for throwing croutons at each other.”

Frank smirks, and readjusts himself on his side to lie parallel to Gerard.

“And you were laughing so hard after we got outside that we got approached by a cop asking if you were high,” Frank continues. 

Gerard picks it up and moves onto his side to look at Frank, “and she made me take a fucking Breathalyzer or whatever and walk in a straight line and all that crap.”

“And then she made me take the same goddamn test.”

“But when she realized neither of us was high, and let us go, you started laughing even harder than I was.”

“And neither of us were tired so we went to a late night diner and-“

“And I proposed to you,” Gerard concludes.

Frank grins, “you said ‘marry me you son of a bitch or I’ll throw more croutons at you.’”

“And don’t you think for one second that that was an empty threat. I would’ve.”

“There were no fucking croutons at the table!”

Gerard rolls his eyes, “I’d have found some, and then I’d have pelted you with stale bread.”

“Yeah but there was no chance of that. You knew I wasn’t going to say no.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Gerard replies. Frank grins, and puts his hand on Gerard’s side. 

Frank also puts his forehead against Gerard’s, “me too.”

Gerard bumps his nose teasingly, then tilts his head to kiss Frank.

“Mm, take this off,” Gerard demands pulling at the shirt covering Frank’s chest.

“Tit for tat,” Frank whispers back, not taking his lips away from Gerard’s.

“You’re seriously mistaken if you expect a tit,” Gerard jokes.

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?”

“I think I’m hilarious,” Gerard answers proudly.

Frank snorts unattractively, but unbuttons the top of his shirt while going back to kiss Gerard. Gerard won’t have it though. One button is for suckers. He wants all the buttons gone, and after he achieves that he throws the shirt aside. Shirtless Frank is the best Frank. Apart from naked Frank.

They seem to have reached that point that is inevitable in every situation like this, where clothes are becoming a huge impracticality. Also talking doesn’t seem to be as big of a necessity.

If you were to ask Frank who got naked first he’d probably say it was Gerard, but he’s probably only saying that because he doesn’t want you to think he’s a little slutty. If you were to ask Gerard he’d say Frank was naked first because Frank _was_ naked first. Gerard’s not really the more honest one, he’s just not as quick at unzipping things as Frank is. Frank is very skilled in the art of unfastening.

Whatever the specifics, they both find themselves in the precarious position where Gerard’s knee is in the area of Frank’s groin, but he is not in a spot where he can complain. Actually Frank would like to do exactly the opposite of complain.

He’s giving Gerard some pretty consistent feedback, but the moans get lost in Gerard’s mouth somewhere. There’s really nothing intelligible to make out of the noises anyway. Mostly just ‘umph’ and ‘flup’ and stuff. Still, the sentiment is there and it only makes Gerard grind further against Frank.

“God, Frankie,” Gerard says, trying to get over the feeling of Frank’s soft skin, but to no avail. Frank still has some sort of magic spell over him that hasn’t done anything but ripen with time.

“More,” Frank says, but he’s not sure himself that he even knows what he’s asking for. He just wants more of everything.

“You’re already begging for it,” Gerard grins.

“Two bloody weeks,” Frank reminds him, putting a hand on Gerard’s shoulder with a vaguely painful grip. He can feel Frank’s fingernails digging into his skin, but it’s only making the condition of it all more frenzied.

“Fine fine,” he says, getting Frank onto his back, just the way he likes him. There’s something so immensely _dirty_ about seeing Frank spread out like that for him. The way his cock is flushed a deep red, almost purple, against the otherwise pale skin of his stomach. This matched with the scroll of ink across his body that hypnotizes Gerard on the best of days, makes him wonder how they lasted a fortnight without this. Then there’s the way his pupils are blown deep and dark. The way the sweat glistens off his skin, especially in places like his forehead and chest. Usually he’ll have a few marks given to him by Gerard along his neck and thighs, but the sex hiatus has made those obsolete. The night is still young though.

Frank’s not the kind of person who likes to show weakness or beg for things, but sometimes a guy just can’t be patient. Sometimes he just needs for the pace to quicken.

“For fucks sake, Gerard. I’m not going to spell this out for you,” Frank says, and Gerard nods fervently.

He makes a mental note that, yeah, he’s an idiot, he left all their shit in the luggage by the door, so he leans down for a moment to kiss Frank before saying, “back in a sec.”

“You’d better be,” Frank says, and watches Gerard hop up, but he lets his head collapse against the pillow again a moment later, and his eyes close. There’s a small buzz from the air conditioner by the window, and he would normally wonder how sanitary this hotel room is, but he’s a little preoccupied with nervous jitters. It’s strange because Frank hasn’t been a virgin in fucking years, but there’s still some degree of innocence there. It is, at least under narrow parameters, the first time he’s going to be having morally justifiable sex, so there’s something to that at least.

Gerard pauses after returning to where Frank is lying so unhindered on the sheets, and the sight makes his heart stutter a bit, because this is real. That’s Frank there, and he’s so gorgeous, and now he and Frank are here on this day and it’s perfect. He never thought he’d get married, because to put it simply, he didn’t think that would ever be an option, but there’s Frank and he’s everything Gerard dreamed about as a little kid. Well Gerard wasn’t a very knowledgeable little kid so Frank is everything he dreamed about as a little kid, but with less clothes.

He notices the variation in the light passing his eyelids and that’s the only thing that gets Frank to open his eyes, and he sees Gerard just looking at him, kneeling on the bed spread.

“What?”

“Nothing. I just really love you, that’s all.”

“How much?” Frank asks.

“Do you want me to show you?”

“I would like that very much, yes.”

Gerard snickers, but sets the bottle of lube on the fabric next to Frank. 

A lot of it is hard to believe in more ways than one. Gerard’s always kind of felt like a little kid walking around pretending to be an adult, no way for him to be old enough to get married, but he is, and it’s to Frank. Frank’s thoughts on the matter are not dissimilar to Gerard’s, but he’s more collected at the moment. They hand it off like a baton usually. Sometimes Frank is the sane one, but more often than not, Gerard is the stable one.

Frank’s not as pale as Gerard is, but the way he looks under the yellow light of the dim bedside lamp makes him look an almost olive color.

“Stop fucking staring, you’re making me self-conscious,” Frank says, grabbing Gerard’s wrist to pull him down on top of him.

“I’m sorry. Sometimes I just remember how lucky I am.”

“Well you’re about to get even luckier, if you’d stop stalling,” Frank answers.

“You were the one who-”

“Yeah, whatever,” he cuts Gerard off, and forces Gerard to kiss him further.

Gerard forgets what he was doing for a moment because the smell, taste, and feel of Frank is intoxicating, but he’s moved along by Frank’s fingers hooking around Gerard’s and pulling his hand down. He takes the hint, and coaxes Frank’s legs apart, which they are all too eager to do. 

Frank’s very productive at the moment, even gotten to handing Gerard the little bottle of lube. He’s now started stroking himself, but Gerard decides to yank Frank’s hand away. The only person who’s going to be touching Frank at the moment is Gerard, not even Frank is allowed to right now.

Gerard starts off with one finger, but Frank’s not having it, and makes it clear that he’s either going to implode or he’s going to _ex_ plode. He’s not sure which. It’s quick, and Gerard really wishes Frank would allow him to prep him a little more, but it’s good enough. He’s mortally afraid of hurting Frank though so he does get to three fingers just to be precautious.

It feels like it’s been centuries to Frank, not just weeks, because he is indeed, a horny little bastard, but when Gerard finally pushes into Frank’s hole he lets out a sigh of relief. Gerard bottoms out and pauses, allowing Frank to adjust to his size because Gerard’s not exactly poorly-endowed. Frank’s legs, which are wrapped around Gerard’s hips, seem to ease up a bit as well at Gerard’s presence. Frank’s always said that he was literally made to be fucked, but it feels ten times better when it’s Gerard doing the fucking.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Frank sighs.

Frank’s always known Gerard to be gentle. He’s always gentle except for the times when Frank forbids that consideration outright, which does happen quite often. Today there’s no question about it. He’s just gentle and soft. The same way they were the first time they slept together, only this time it’s far more special.

He feels the part of his body where Gerard connects with him, but mainly he feels the parts where they press together. The skin that molds against his feels like an extension of himself. He feels Gerard’s chest pressed against his, and the way his thighs are wrapped around Gerard’s hips, and it feels perfect everywhere.

The parts of his body that touch Gerard tingle and he forgets how drowsy he was feeling a little while ago, solely because of the way that Gerard presses against him, and inside of him. There’s no humility in it, not even the slightest amount. He’s vulnerable to Gerard and that’s the point. He’s hiding nothing at all, and neither is Gerard. Everything is real, and it’s blissful.

The thoughts flowing through his mind are only interrupted by the rush of pleasure by Gerard’s movement. He brushes against Frank’s prostate and this prompts a quiet moan, at the sound of which Gerard catches on quickly, and he repeats the action. Making this as good for Frank as he can is what makes it so good for Gerard.

Have they been rougher and more animalistic before? Definitely, but the intimacy is far more unmistakable here. The feeling is almost more about the closeness then the actual sensation of it. That doesn’t mean that it doesn’t feel _amazing_ though.

The weeks apart have definitely made them open their eyes to how incredible it is to really be with each other. Frank sounds like a goddamn virgin because of how long he’s waited, and Gerard is no less into it. Gerard’s grunts are softer though, loud but no comparison to Frank’s.

“Gerard,” Frank moans, almost inaudibly and he struggles to open his eyes long enough to get a good look at him. His hair looks soft but there’s a light glint of sweat on his forehead. His face looks angelic, and Frank wishes Gerard could see himself right now. The way his cock disappears into Frank’s body and the way his face screws up with frantic hunger, is far beyond beautiful.

“Mmm, faster,” he requests, and Gerard complies. He thrusts faster, but he knows aim is usually better than pace, and Gerard is sure to get Frank’s spot every time or very nearly.

It’s still the same and they both know that. Nothing really has changed from yesterday to today, but it’s just _different_. It feels safer, and more intimate, because there’s this atmosphere there that wasn’t there before. They’re married now. Actually married. Frank is someone’s husband, and so is Gerard.

The adrenaline pumping through Gerard makes him feel like this could go on forever and he’d never get tired of it. Frank’s warm and tight around him, sending the world into oblivion. Nothing exists that isn’t Frank right here and right now.

Gerard can practically feel Frank’s hastened pulse inside of him, though he’s not ruling out the possibility that it is Frank’s pulse. The slap of skin on skin is absolutely salacious.

Frank feels a warm haze on his body like he’s in a fog or something, and the only thing he can focus on is Gerard’s face contorted in concentration and ecstasy. That face is the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid his eyes on, he’s sure of it. Gerard is one pretty human being, and he chose Frank. He let Frank marry him, which is an honor of high value.

“Oh god, Gerard!” Frank says right before his eyes bolt closed, and he’s cumming with little more warning than that. Gerard knows when he’s close though, always does, so it’s no surprise to him when Frank spills between the two of them.

It drives Gerard absolutely insane when Frank hits orgasm without even needing to touch his cock. When Frank doesn’t even need a hand on his dick to get off, it’s like a chorus of bells in Gerard’s brain. The fact that Gerard alone can get him there makes him feel proud of himself.

It’s at the thought of this that sends Gerard into his own climax, with a broken moan that would do a porn star proud. The whole act of an orgasm for Gerard is a compilation of oxymoronic phrases, because all at once it feels like Gerard’s brain is exploding, but he also feels a surreal calmness accumulate over his body. It’s like fireworks banging in his head, but aside from the noise he makes himself, there’s complete silence. The warmth in his abdomen and around the part of him still inside Frank is a strict contradiction to the icy chill that seems to wash over his sweaty skin.

It doesn’t seem to last long enough for Gerard to really get a tangible grasp of the euphoria of it all, but when he finds himself back on the same plane of existence as Frank, he has nothing but unimpeded adoration for the man looking back at him.

That was the first time he’d ever had sex with his true, honest to god husband. Frank can’t think of a better term than perfect. No, the right words haven’t been defined for Gerard right now, nor the right ones for Frank. There’s a lexical gap for the way they feel about each other, and there’s no way to possibly rectify it because no words will ever be strong enough.

Gerard pulls himself off of Frank, and adjusts himself to lie beside him, but he allows a series of lazy kisses to fall anywhere that’s even slightly in the vicinity of Frank’s mouth.

The room seems to be a lot quieter than it had been a minute ago, with the sounds of a building breathing the only thing present apart from the inhales of Frank and Gerard. Frank’s chest is rising and falling unevenly while he still tries to get his feet back under him, but it’s really hard when Gerard is right there, relentlessly kissing him. The kisses are open mouthed and a bit slobbery, but they’re both past the point of caring.

The only thing he really knows is Frank pressed against him, spooning himself into the curves of Gerard’s body. Chest to back. The skin is warm and slick with perspiration, but he likes the feel of their mangled limbs together. It’s peaceful and convivial.

“So _husband_ how was that for special?” Gerard asks.

“I think we can do better,” Frank answers.

“Oh shut up,” he replies and ruffles Frank’s hair.

“You still have time to impress me, you know. You have the rest of our lives.”

Gerard smiles and buries his head into the back of Frank’s neck. He smells perfect. The perfect that only Frank can smell like.

Gerard whispers into his messy hair, “It’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please if you liked it! It's not often I write one-shots, but I try to make them special.


End file.
